Theme Songs for the Fellowship and Arwen
by LadyLegolas
Summary: This is just some stupid things that i made up late at night...............
1. Theme Songs for Fellowship and Arwen

Theme songs for the Fellowship and Arwen  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these songs or characters, please don't sue me!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S.- Just to let you readers know, Gimli's song is kinda retarded and you'll only get it if you've heard the song before.  
  
Here we go:  
  
Frodo's song--- "Everywhere to me" by Michelle Branch  
  
Sam, you are everywhere to me.  
  
When I sleep, I'm afraid of what I'll dream  
  
And when I wake, your sleeping very close to me  
  
I'm never aloooooooone, alo-ho-ho-ne  
  
I'm never alone........  
  
Sam's song- "I just can't get you out of my head" by Kylie Minogue  
  
Frodo, I just can't get you out of my head,  
  
Jeez, you're all I really think about.  
  
I just can't get you out of my head,  
  
I think about you more than being stout..........  
  
(A/N: all right I know that last line was kinda stupid)  
  
Merry and Pippin's song--- "Get this Party Started" by Pink  
  
Let's get this party started in a Shire-pub tonight,  
  
Everybody's waiting until we arrive.  
  
Sendin' out the message to all of our friends,  
  
We'll be pigging out till the sun rise up again.  
  
Eatin' up the food with amazing speed,  
  
If there was an Olympics we'd be takin' the lead.....  
  
Legolas' song--- "Oops, I did it again!" by Britney Spears  
  
Oops I did it again!  
  
I practiced my bow,  
  
And shot all my friends.  
  
Oh, baby, baby......  
  
Aragorn's song--- "Baby got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot  
  
I like hot elves and I cannot lie,  
  
You other men just can't deny.  
  
When an elf walks in with an itty bitty waist,  
  
And their lovely hair up in your face,  
  
You get sprung.............  
  
Gimli's song--- (A/N: this is his grunting song, I warned you about this one....) "Olympics theme song" by I dunno  
  
Ach! Ich!  
  
Ach! Ach! Ich! Eich! Ach!  
  
Ach! Ach! Ach! Ach!! Ech! Ech! Auch! Eich! Ich! Ach! Ich!  
  
Auch! Auch! Ich ich ich ich!  
  
Acuh auch auch! Ich bin ich bin bin Eich!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: sorry y'all I know that was really dumb and kinda weird)  
  
Boromir's song---- "You Drive Me Crazy" by Britney Spears  
  
That ring just drives me craaaaaaaaazy!!!!!  
  
I just can't sleep!  
  
I need it so bad,  
  
I wonder if I'm in too deep.  
  
That ring drives me craaaaaaaaaaaazy!  
  
But I guess it's all right,  
  
I'll squeeze it out of Frodo later to-night...........  
  
Arwen's song----- "Wherever, Whenever" by Shakira  
  
Wherever, whenever  
  
Whatever happens Aragorn and I will be together,  
  
I'll be here and he'll be there,  
  
And that's how it is my dear.......  
  
(A/N: allright I know that was kinda stupid too) 


	2. The Fellowship craziness songs continue....

The Fellowship Craziness Songs Continue......  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters etc.  
  
A/N: Hey really evaluate here some of these songs are kinda weird.  
  
Orcs' song- "Bad Boys for Life" by Sean P. Diddy Combs  
  
We are goin' somewhere  
  
We...are ....servants for Sauron  
  
We can't be stopped now  
  
We're bad orcs for life........  
  
Merry and Pippin's second song- "American Pie" by Madonna  
  
Bye, Bye, little hobbits good bye  
  
Your brains being wasted by the booze in time  
  
Those lil' ol' hobbitts driking whiskey and cryin'  
  
Sayin' "This'll be the day that I die!!"  
  
"This'll be the day that I die!!"  
  
Gandalf's Song- "Stand by me" by I dunno  
  
When the monsters come,  
  
And Frodo trembles and falls  
  
I will run and get help  
  
From somebody  
  
Oh, Oh Don't stand by me!  
  
Ohhhhh Don't stand by me!  
  
Cuz ya know I don't tell you  
  
Anything....  
  
Eowyn's Song- "Crush" by Mandy Moore  
  
It's just *sigh * a little crush  
  
Which I feel every time we touch  
  
It's just *sigh * a little thing  
  
Aragorn I love you so much I could just si-ii-ii-ng  
  
Elrond's song- "Where my girls at??" by I dunno  
  
Where my elves at from the front to back??  
  
(A/N: That's all I could remember ppl)  
  
Galadriel's song- "Freaky Dinky" by the NCA people (A/N: if you've heard the song, you'll understand)  
  
Frodo's offering the ring, free-ee-ly  
  
Do the Freaky Dinky and don't deny yourself!  
  
I'm tempted by the ring, it's time to hit the lights  
  
Do the Freaky Dinky and grab up the wealth!  
  
I wanna be a queen, ree-ee-ly  
  
Do the Freaky Dinky and do some diminishing!  
  
(A/N: I know that was kinda dumb)  
  
Saruman's song- "Livin' it up" by Ja Rule  
  
To all my henchmen that be livin' it up  
  
I say what---- Be evil  
  
To all my spies that be livin' it up  
  
I say what---- Be evil  
  
To all my bad boys my ee-ee-vil ness goes out to you!!!!  
  
(A/N: in the book all they ever said about Saruman is that he had all these spies etc so I wrote this song.)  
  
Faramir's song- "Let's get loud" by J.Lo  
  
I'm unloved  
  
I'm unloved  
  
I'm the Lord Denethor's forgotten son!  
  
I'm unloved  
  
I'm unloved  
  
Now that Boromir's dead what's he gonna doo about it?  
  
Sauron's song--"Baby, hit me one more time"  
  
My evilness it's killing me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
But some-uh-one wants to kill me  
  
Kill me  
  
This must be stopped by sometime  
  
Eye give me a sign......  
  
Evilness hit me one more time  
  
Celeborn's song--"Don't Speak" by No Doubt  
  
Gandalf!  
  
Where is he?  
  
I wish to speak wi-ii-ii-the thee!  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
(A/N: If you remember the book or the movie, you'll recall that Celeborn's only real part is saying he wants to speak with gandalf!)  
  
Please R&R ppl!!! Next chapter, jingles for the fellowship!! Might come sooner than you think!!! I hope everyone likes this!!! Legolas Forever!!!! 


	3. Jingles for the Fellowship......

Jingles for the Fellowship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
A/N: Hey listen I hope these aren't too stupid or anything, but if you want me to do more jingles for the Fellowship then you are going to have to contribute. Please, when you R&R, contribute songs and/or jingles that you would like me coordinate the Fellowship's personalities to! It would help a lot, and if you contribute I will make sure that your name is put by the song/jingle that you contribute. Thanx so much!!!!!  
  
  
  
Boromir's jingle- "Make the season Bright" by Kohl's  
  
Shoot me with an a-aa-aa-row,  
  
Splat!  
  
(ok that was dumb)  
  
  
  
Gollum's jingle- "Gone Goldfishing" by the Goldfish ppl  
  
We lovvvvvves fiiiiiiisssssssssssssshhhhhhhes cause they're so delicioussssssss!  
  
Gone Goldfishin'  
  
They're the fiiiiiisssssssshhhhhhhes we eatssss everyday!!!!  
  
And Shelob the Great sayssssss thatssssss ok!  
  
We lovvvvesss fiiiiiiiissssssssssshhhhhhhes cause they're so delicioussssssssssss!  
  
Gone Goldfishin'  
  
Gone Goldfishin'  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin's jingle- "We got the gifts" by I dunno, I can't remember.  
  
We want some food! We want some food!  
  
Yaaaaah! We want some food!  
  
  
  
Gandalf's jingle- "Zoom Zoom Zoom" by these car ppl.  
  
You can't pass  
  
You can't pass  
  
Oh you cannot pass!  
  
You can't pass  
  
You cannot pa-aas!!!  
  
Sam's jingle- "Tresemme" by Tresemme shampoo ppl  
  
I love you, I love you  
  
Oh Frodo!  
  
(ok that was really dumb, but give me a break I'm running out of ideas)  
  
Please R&R and contribute songs/jingles!!! Love you all and read my other stuff!!!!! 


	4. OH NO!! More crazy songs!!!!

Theme Songs- 4th chapter  
  
Arwen and Eowyn's song (over Aragorn)- "The Boy is Mine" By Brandy  
  
(Arwen's Part)  
  
Eowyn, you need to give it up,  
  
I've claimed him for longer than enough!  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
Aragorn is mine.  
  
(Eowyn's Part)  
  
Arwen, Maybe your sick in the head,  
  
Or your brain's as dull as lead!  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
Aragorn is mine.  
  
  
  
Faramir's second song- "Wanna Be" by the Spice Girls (A/N: I know ths Spice Girls are corny, but this seemed to fit Faramir)  
  
So Eowyn, tell me whatcha want,  
  
whatcha really really want!  
  
So tell me whatcha want,  
  
Whatcha really really want!  
  
You want me hot! You want me hot!  
  
You want me hot! You want me hot!  
  
You really really want me and a zigazut-aye!  
  
(A/N: Ok I know that was gay.)  
  
  
  
Eowyn's second song- "Hey Baby" by No Doubt  
  
Faramir! Faramir, Hey!  
  
I'm totally over Aragorn,  
  
Omigosh, he's so old lore!  
  
I just wanna get hitched with you,  
  
so we can live somewhere, where love will ensue.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm just waitin' for you to say,  
  
That you want marriage right away!  
  
I wanna have kids and strap them in bibs,  
  
And hear you say that you love me!  
  
Duh, duh, duh duh  
  
All I wanna say…….  
  
  
  
Aragorn's Second song- "Turning Japanese" by I dunno  
  
I think I'm turning King,  
  
I think I'm turning King,  
  
I really think so!  
  
Duh nuh nuh nuhnt nuh nuh nuh  
  
I have no self-esteem,  
  
I have no self-esteem,  
  
I really think so!  
  
Duh nuh nuh nuhnt nuh nuh nuh…..  
  
  
  
Legolas' second song- "Who let the dogs out?" by The Bahamen  
  
Who let the Hotties out?  
  
Who who who who who?  
  
Who let the Hotties out?  
  
Who who who who who?  
  
  
  
Please R&R!! Kinda short this time, I know! Check out my other stories! I think they're good cuz people say they are so………  
  
Also check out my newest story that's coming out called What's your descent? I think it's going to be cool! 


	5. The Songs I WOULD SING TO THE FELLOWSHIP...

Theme Songs- Ch.5- The songs I would sing to the Fellowship  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
A/N: Remember these are the songs I WOULD SING TO THE FELLOWSHIP.  
  
My song for Legolas- "Beautiful Stranger" by Madonna  
  
Legolas, you are such a beautiful stranger.  
  
When I first looked into your eyes,  
  
I was smitten with your archer vibe.  
  
My mind was drowned in love with time,  
  
While all the girls were joinin' the line  
  
(chorus)  
  
I love you so much,  
  
I long for your touch  
  
And everybody knows,  
  
And everybody goes,  
  
"You're obsessing way too much"  
  
But I really don't care.  
  
  
  
My song for Merry and Pippin- "The Party Song" by I dunno  
  
The Party bus is comin'  
  
And everybody is jumpin'  
  
From Texas to Mirkwood  
  
Everybody tryin' to look good!  
  
Why, you ask, is this happenin'  
  
And everybody's laughin'  
  
Cuz Merry and Pippin are comin'  
  
And they get the party jumpin'  
  
Hey now, Hey now!  
  
Hear what we say now!  
  
Merry and Pippin liven up any party!  
  
Hey now, Hey now!  
  
Hear what we say now!  
  
We'll come party with you!……..  
  
My song for Aragorn- "Oh where is my hairbrush?" by Larry the Cucumber from Veggie Tales  
  
Oh wheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrre is your shampoo??  
  
Oh wheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrre is your shampoo??  
  
Oh where oh where you smell like mare oh where oh where oh where oh where oh wheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrre is you shampoo??  
  
  
  
My song for Arwen- Actually I am not going to find a song for her because I hate her in the movie!! Liv Tyler is pretty and she is a great actor and all, but her voice in the movie is sooooooo…….weird. It sounds like it was put through a processor, which I think it was. So I just have one thing to say, I HATE HER VOICE!! That is all.  
  
My song for Frodo- "Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil  
  
Oh Frodo, you're so fine!  
  
You're big blue eyes just blow my mind!  
  
Hey Frodo! Hey Frodo!  
  
My song for Sam- "What if God was one of us??" by I dunno  
  
Why does everyone think you're gay?  
  
Do you wonder this everyday?  
  
I can tell you why people think this way.  
  
Because in the book you act so gay!  
  
But I dunno, this is just my say.  
  
I guess you can toss this thought away like a bag of hay.  
  
My song for Boromir- "Ray of Light" by Madonna  
  
There is a tunnel of the light!  
  
There is a tunnel of the light!  
  
At the end of your li-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-fe!  
  
My song for Gandalf- "Fat Lip" by Sum 41  
  
I wanna go and waste my time!  
  
Makin' everyone sit around and waste their time!  
  
I'm makin' everybody get in line!  
  
To talk to me about their problems!  
  
Dun nun nuh, Dun nun nuh uh, dun nun nuh, Dun nun nuh uh……..  
  
(A/N: That was kinda stupid, I know, but that's how I feel about Gandalf. He makes everyone sit around and wait on him to tell them what to do and he takes forever! It's really annoying. )  
  
My song for Gimli- "Everybody wants to rule the world" by I dunno  
  
Nobody cares about what happens to me……  
  
Author: (yells) That's exactly it!!! Nobody cares about you Gimli!!! It's all about Legolas!!!  
  
Please R&R!! Don't forget to contribute songs!!! 


	6. Special Tribute Songs- Part 1

Theme Songs/Ch.6—Special Tribute Song Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
A/N: Ok, now I've decided to take an entire song and dedicate it to one character at a time. So here we go:  
  
1 Frodo's Tribute Song-"Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil  
  
Oh Frodo you're so fine!  
  
You're big blue eyes just blow my mind!  
  
Hey Frodo! Hey Frodo!  
  
(repeat 2 more times)  
  
I love your pretty eyes,  
  
So blue they glow with light!  
  
So don't say good night,  
  
So you don't have to shut them Frodo!  
  
You're so adorable,  
  
It means you're so cute!  
  
Everytime I see your face,  
  
I really wanna hug you Frodo!  
  
Oh Frodo, so adorable  
  
Can't you understand??  
  
It's hobbits like you Frodo!  
  
So won't you kiss Frodo, kiss Frodo,  
  
Won't you kiss me Frodo??  
  
(reprise "I love you pretty eyes and so on…..")  
  
Oh adorable Frodo,  
  
You don't understand,  
  
Your eyes took me by the heart,  
  
So please take me by the hand!  
  
Oh Frodo, so adorable  
  
Can't you understand??  
  
It's hobbits like you Frodo!  
  
So won't you kiss Frodo, kiss Frodo,  
  
Won't you kiss me Frodo??  
  
(chorus reprise)  
  
Oh Frodo you're so fine!  
  
You're big blue eyes just blow my mind!  
  
Hey Frodo! Hey Frodo!  
  
(repeat 2 more times)  
  
(reprise 3 more times "oh adorable frodo, you don't understand and so on…….)  
  
  
  
Please R&R!! Confused why there is only one song in this whole chapter? GO BACK AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!! I've always wondered if anyone actually reads those, but owell I do! 


	7. Special Tribute Songs- Part 2

Theme Songs- Ch.7- Special Tribute Songs Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
A/N: Special Tribute to Legolas this time!!!  
  
  
  
Special Tribute Song for Legolas-"The Girl from the Rock Show" by Blink 182  
  
(Drum intro)  
  
I remember when I saw LOTR the first time.  
  
I really didn't wanna go and I looked like I sucked a lime.  
  
I couldn't wait to get out of the theatre.  
  
But that's the first time I saw him there.  
  
(Drums)  
  
He was perfect in every little way.  
  
I was smitten with everything he say.  
  
I was hypnotized to an odd looking stare.  
  
Just because I saw him on the screen standing there!  
  
Cuz I fell in love with the elf from the movie!  
  
My friends said what?  
  
And I told them that I didn't know.  
  
He's so cool,  
  
That it makes me melt.  
  
Everything's better when I see his pic,  
  
I love him to little tiny bits!  
  
I fell in love with the elf from the movie!  
  
(drums)  
  
When I said I was gonna see the movie,  
  
I remember the look my mother gave me.  
  
She said I was overly obsessive,  
  
But I told her that I did not care!  
  
(drums and chorus repeat)  
  
I know I have a picture of him on my wall.  
  
I waited for his call.  
  
And I love him so much.  
  
And if I ever really got the chance,  
  
I'd ask him to marry me and dance,  
  
Because he kept me waiting!  
  
(drums and chorus repeat)  
  
I'll never forget him…….  
  
The elf from the movie…….  
  
I'll never forget him………  
  
The elf from the movie……..  
  
I'll never forget him……..  
  
The elf from the movie……..  
  
(fade out)  
  
Please R&R!!!! Read some of my other stories too!!!!! 


End file.
